


And I Thought It Smelled Good On The Outside

by cmshaw



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Kink Bingo Mini-Challenge, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my kink_bingo square “wet messy dirty”: a Terezi/Nepeta drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Thought It Smelled Good On The Outside

"Did you find a cave?" Terezi asked as soon as Nepeta returned.

"Nope!" Nepeta said. "But I did find a cholerbear!"

"Well, now we have two problems," Terezi said.

"No, silly!" Nepeta said. "The cholerbear is the solution! It’s huge!" She grabbed Terezi’s hand and led her right up to the enormous corpse and then inside. They were completely sheltered and, as a bonus, completely soaked in still-warm gore.

"It’s so…red," Terezi giggled.

"Quiet now," Nepeta said, so Terezi licked her. She tasted red and meaty, and her thigh was slippery-hot between Terezi’s legs. Nepeta giggled and nipped back.


End file.
